The present invention is a new and distinct variety of evergreen Azalea of the genus Rhododendron. This new Azalea, hereinafter referred to as ‘MNIELE’, was discovered in March, 1999 in Lawrenceville, Ga. ‘MNIELE’ originated from a planned cross hybridization between hybrid Azalea ‘Delos’ (unpatented) and hybrid Azalea ‘Dorothy Clark’ (unpatented) in Lawrenceville, Ga. The value of this new cultivar lies in its bloom color, bloom size, growth habit, foliage and cold hardiness.
Asexual propagation of the new plant by cuttings was performed in Dearing, Ga. The new plant retains its distinctive characteristics and reproduces true to type in successive generations by vegetative propagation.